Some Re-alignment Required
by Yorkie
Summary: Outer Senshi A planetary alignment has caused some changes for the Outers.


SAILOR MOON, THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS AND THEIR   
RESPECTIVE NAMES AND LIKENESSES ARE PROPERTY OF   
TOEI ANIMATION, NAOKO TAKEUCHI/KODANSHA, DIC  
AND OTHERS, THEY ARE NOT MINE.  
  
  
Some Re-alignment Required  
By Yorkie  
  
Setsuna looked through the high powered telescope one   
more time and shook her head.   
Tomorrow morning it would happen, Pluto was in Neptune's   
orbit...Uranus and Saturn were already in line.   
  
She thanked the people at the planetarium and walked   
outside into the cool night air. The time guardian looked   
at the bright stars floating in the dark sky and wondered   
just how this alignment was going to affect them. If they   
were lucky nothing would happen, but the outer senshi didn't   
have very good luck.  
**********  
Michiru was a tiny bit upset with her golden haired darling,   
she climbed into bed wearing the ugliest nightgown she   
owned and pulled out a novel to read.   
The blonde took the hint; she came to bed in her blue silk pajamas.  
  
Haruka got into bed slowly; she didn't want to upset her partner by   
making any sudden moves. She attempted to make herself comfortable,   
then gazed up at Michiru and sighed.  
A pair of very irritated blue eyes fell on Haruka; she winced at the   
nasty glare behind them.  
  
"Stop that, I'm trying to read." Michiru said under her breath.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes, here it comes. "Yes."  
  
"Then you admit you were wrong?"  
  
"Yes, I never should have sighed, I'll try not to breathe too   
loudly either." Haruka mumbled and turned over.  
  
Michiru gently laid her book on the night table. "You know what   
I'm talking about."  
  
She pulled her covers over her head; Michiru was determined to   
argue with her and she just wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Haruka?" She jabbed the lump next to her. "Talk to me."  
  
"No."  
  
Michiru pulled the covers off her lover. "Yes."  
  
"Okay, I'm worried about you."  
  
"You don't trust me." Michiru added.  
  
Haruka looked up at her, how could she make her understand.   
"It's not that."  
  
Michiru crossed her arms over her chest. "Then what is it?"  
  
"I don't trust that man." Michiru was taking an art class with some   
local students one night a week. It was mainly a chance for her to see   
and mix with some of the new talent in the area. Haruka was all for it until   
she met Michiru's instructor. He seemed to have some resentment towards   
Michiru even though he was polite and hid it well. He reminded Haruka of   
some of the drivers she'd met who shook her hand and smiled after the race,   
but were boiling inside because they had been beaten by a young upstart.  
  
Michiru thought it was all jealousy on Haruka's part and became   
very defensive when the blonde aired her opinion. "Why, because he's   
attractive?"   
  
"He resents you."  
  
"Oh, come on." Michiru scowled at her. "Not that again."  
  
"Listen to me," She pleaded. "you have everything you could ever want.  
Sometimes I don't think you realize how fortunate you are. You have talent,  
beauty, and money...most people would kill just to have one of those things.   
That man is a very talented artist, but it took him a long time to become  
recognized. You're only a teenager and you're already famous, now whether  
you like it or not that can cause resentment."  
  
"If he were a woman..." Michiru started.  
  
"Ah, you're not listening to me." Haruka said with a hint of   
frustration in her voice. "If he were a woman I would still have my   
suspicions."  
  
Michiru stared down at her for a moment her mind going over what   
Haruka had just said.   
  
Haruka laid her head in the smaller girl's lap. "I just don't want   
to see you hurt...you mean too much to me."  
  
Michiru ran her fingers through the soft yellow hair, she smiled at   
Haruka. "You're very sweet when you're jealous."  
  
Haruka closed her eyes and snuggled against Michiru's lap, she just   
wouldn't listen and Haruka was too tired to fight.  
**********  
  
Hotaru paged through a Sailor V manga and giggled, if only these people   
knew the real Sailor V! She tossed the manga on the floor and turned   
off her light. Hotaru grabbed her favorite doll and snuggled against   
her pillow.   
The little girl listened for sounds coming from the hall, sometimes she   
could hear her Haruka-papa moaning. They didn't seem to be exercising   
tonight, it always struck Hotaru as strange for her Mama and Papa to   
exercise in bed but that was what Setsuna-mama told her they were doing.  
  
Hotaru was a very lucky girl; she had three parents when other kids only   
had two, or sometimes just one. Her school mates thought she was lucky   
to have a Papa that drove a neat car like the yellow convertible and   
Hotaru had to agree. Her Haruka-papa was so cool! She loved to see   
the other kids turn green with envy when her Haruka-papa showed up.   
Hotaru smiled at the thought and drifted into sleep.  
**********  
  
Setsuna arrived home late that night, she dreaded the coming day. What   
could the worst case scenario be? They might loose their powers until   
the planets were out of alignment. Would this have any affect on their   
Princess?   
She hoped not, if Usagi managed to get herself into trouble they wouldn't  
be able to help her. That was her main concern, whatever else happened she   
could deal with it, as long as her future Queen was safe.  
Setsuna stopped on the way to her room to look in on Hotaru. She opened the   
door quietly and smiled when she saw her daughter asleep with her little doll.   
What an angel she was. Her eyes softened as she watched the sleeping child,   
she loved her so much, whatever happened the next day Setsuna would   
help her through it.  
**********  
  
The alarm clock blared; Haruka rolled over and shut it off. "Michiru, wake   
up." She kissed her on the mouth.  
  
The green haired girl made a sour face. "You have morning breath."   
She rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Haruka staggered out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower.  
**********  
  
Setsuna sat in front of her window watching the sunrise, she didn't sleep at   
all last night. She looked at the clock on her night table, if she was right   
they had about ten minutes until something happened.  
**********  
  
Haruka was lathered up when she felt a pinch on her backside. "Ow...hey!"   
Michiru laughed at her and darted out of the bathroom. "I'll get you for   
that!" Haruka called after her laughing. She was rinsing her hair when she   
felt something strange, she got a little dizzy and leaned against the tile wall.   
  
Haruka closed her eyes for a few seconds, when she opened them she was sitting   
on their bed. "What the?" She heard Michiru's voice. "Michiru?" Odd, she heard   
her voice but didn't see her. She stood up and caught her reflection in the   
mirror.   
Michiru's face was looking back at her; she turned around expecting to see the   
girl behind her. It took a few minutes for her to realize that she was inside   
Michiru's body.  
**********  
  
Hotaru felt water pouring against her, she didn't remember waking up. She was   
in the shower in her parent's bathroom. Boy was she going to get it! Funny, she   
felt taller than usual, she was never this close to the showerhead before. She   
looked down at her body, she had breasts, and pubic hair...it was yellow.   
Maybe it started out yellow and got darker. Cool! The girl shut off the water   
and wrapped a towel around herself, she'd heard of puberty but didn't expect it   
to hit her so fast!  
She stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, her Haruka-papa was   
looking back at her. Uh oh, something was wrong here!  
**********  
  
Michiru sat in front of the window looking out on the front yard. "What?" She   
asked out loud, that wasn't her voice. The girl was in Setsuna's room.   
"Setsuna?"   
She gasped, that was Setsuna's voice coming from her mouth; she got up and   
looked in the mirror. "Oh my!" She bolted from the room.  
**********  
  
Setsuna opened her eyes; she had something in her arms...a baby doll. She   
looked around and saw Hotaru's room, a quick glance at herself and her worst   
fears were confirmed. The planets were in complete alignment.  
**********  
  
"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru/Haruka called out; she was standing in the hall with   
just a towel wrapped around her. Michiru/Setsuna walked into the hall. "Haruka?"   
She asked the towel-clad girl.  
  
The silliest grin spread across the blonde's face. "No Setsuna-mama it's me  
...Hotaru!"  
  
"Hotaru?" Michiru/Setsuna asked. "How can this be?"  
  
"I don't know." Hotaru/Haruka said. "It's strange isn't it?"  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
Haruka/Michiru joined the others in the hall. "What's going on?" She   
asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Michiru/Setsuna asked.  
  
"Haruka, how about you?"  
  
"Michiru."   
  
Haruka/Michiru looked at her body dripping on the rug. "Who are you?"  
  
"It's me Haruka-papa!" Hotaru/Haruka replied.  
  
Haruka/Michiru scowled at her daughter. "Well go put some clothes on me   
before I catch a cold!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Hotaru/Haruka ran to her room, she was shocked to see   
herself just getting out of bed. "Hey! Who are you?"  
  
"It's your Setsuna-mama." Setsuna/Hotaru replied.  
  
"Isn't this neat?" Hotaru/Haruka asked.   
  
"That's hardly how I'd put it." Setsuna/Hotaru answered.  
  
Hotaru/Haruka rummaged through her closet to find her school uniform.   
"Oh, I can't wear my clothes!" The realization was just setting in.   
She ran into the hall and into her parent's bedroom.  
  
Setsuna/Hotaru stumbled into the hall; it was a bit shocking to see her   
body staring at her. "Who?" She asked herself.  
  
"Michiru." Michiru/Setsuna answered.  
  
"Then Haruka is in your body?"  
  
"Do you know what's going on?" Haruka/Michiru asked.  
  
"I have some idea," Setsuna/Hotaru replied. "let's get some breakfast   
and I'll try to explain."  
**********  
  
The three older and slightly disoriented senshi sat at the breakfast   
table drinking tea.   
  
"How long do you think this will last?" Michiru/Setsuna asked the time   
guardian.  
  
"Only a few days until the planets are out of alignment." The older   
girl answered in Hotaru's tiny voice.   
  
Haruka/Michiru pushed the green hair from her eyes. "Why did this happen   
to us in the first place?"  
  
"I have a theory about that but I'm not sure its correct."   
Setsuna/Hotaru answered. "The four of us are not normal humans, I myself   
am not human at all. We are all, for lack of a better word, 'magical'   
creatures who receive their powers from their governing planets. These   
powers that we seem to take for granted, have been somewhat altered due  
to the alignment of our home worlds. Perhaps it's caused by the strong   
gravitational pull that is being exerted because of the alignment.   
As I said, it's only a theory."  
  
Michiru/Setsuna sat her teacup down. "Then when the strong pull of   
gravity is released, we should go back to normal."  
  
Setsuna/Hotaru nodded. "That would seen the logical explanation."  
  
Haruka/Michiru wriggled in her seat. "How can you stand these things?"   
She asked her lover.  
  
"What things?"  
  
"These bikini panties? They keep bunching up on me." She tugged at the   
back of Michiru's school uniform. "This bra is uncomfortable too, why   
did you make me wear this?"  
  
Michiru/Setsuna smiled. "It's only for a few days, by the way, you need   
some makeup on my face."  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"Haruka..."  
  
"No, no way am I putting that stuff on my face!"  
  
Michiru/Setsuna scowled at her. "Its not your face its my face and I   
want some makeup on it before we leave for school!"  
  
Hotaru/Haruka bounded down the steps and into the kitchen, she had one   
of her Papa's school uniforms on. "Haruka-papa, how do you tie this   
thing?" She had tied the neck tie in a bow.  
  
"Come here." Haruka/Michiru reached out and tied her neck tie. "I don't   
know how you're going to attend school like this Hotaru, maybe we should   
just stay home for the next few days."  
  
"They're are some calculations that I want you to run at the lab today   
Michiru." Setsuna/Hotaru was saying. "I've got all the information you'll   
need stored on disk for the computer in my office."  
  
"I have no idea of what you do at work Setsuna." Michiru/Setsuna said.   
"Can't you do these calculations from home?"  
  
"No, I need the data base at work. You have to do this Michiru, they'd   
never let a child into the research lab." She added, Setsuna looked   
down at her daughter's small hands.   
"Today I attend my first day of school in over...well let's just say   
it's been a long time."  
  
A bright smile spread across Hotaru/Haruka's face, beaming childhood   
innocence looked strange on the blonde's features. "Does this mean I get   
to drive your car Haruka-papa?"  
  
"No!" Haruka/Michiru answered quickly.  
**********  
  
That day at school Setsuna/Hotaru sat in the little girl's chair quietly   
listening to the boys talk about computer games and sports while the   
girls went on about what movie stars were the cutest.   
This was indeed a new experience for the time guardian, she had never   
attended classes before.   
As a Princess on her home world of Pluto she had tutors that lived in   
the palace as her teachers.  
  
One little boy sat down in the seat in front of her. "Hotaru-chan, are   
you going with us to Crown after school?"  
  
"Uh..." Setsuna had no idea what her daughter did after school. "sure,   
I'd love to go!"  
  
The little boy seemed pleased. "Great!"  
**********  
  
Haruka/Michiru sat in class closely watching every move that she, or   
rather, Hotaru was making. It was a bit strange watching her body chat   
with other people in her class. Hotaru seemed quite at ease with the   
whole situation.   
  
She sat down in the seat next to her Papa. "What is a 'birthday suit'   
Haruka-papa?"  
  
"What?" Haruka asked.  
  
"You see that girl over there," She pointed across the room. "the one   
with the pretty red hair?"  
  
Haruka/Michiru nodded, she knew that one all too well. Her name was   
Nikki and she was always flirting with Haruka. Michiru couldn't stand   
her. "Yes."  
  
"Well, she told me she'd like to see me in my birthday suit, what does   
that mean?"  
  
Haruka narrowed Michiru's dark blue eyes. "It means trouble." Nikki   
looked over in their direction and smiled. "I want you to stay away   
from her Hotaru." Her Papa said sternly.  
  
Hotaru/Haruka shrugged. "Okay."  
**********  
  
Michiru/Setsuna switched on the lights in Setsuna's office. Getting in   
here was no easy task, security was very tight. She sat down at the   
computer and slid in the disk that Setsuna had given her. A jumble of   
numbers and equations spread across the screen.   
There was a light knock at the office door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
A tall dark haired man strode into the room, her pulled Michiru/Setsuna   
from her chair and kissed her passionately. The girl didn't have a   
chance to react before he released her.  
  
"Didn't expect to see me today did you?" He asked playfully.  
  
"No, I didn't." Michiru/Setsuna answered truthfully, who was this guy?  
  
He smiled at her and ran his hands down Setsuna's arms and shoulders. "I   
cut my trip short, I couldn't concentrate at all. The only thing on my   
mind was Tuesday night."  
  
"Tuesday night." She repeated. That was the night Setsuna didn't come   
home. Well, now she knew what the time guardian had been doing all   
night. "Yes, that was...some night!"  
  
He pulled Setsuna into his arms. "You are the most incredible lover."  
  
Garnet eyes opened wide in surprise. "I am?"  
  
"No woman has ever done to me the things that you did to me that night."   
He kissed her neck.  
  
"Really?" Michiru wanted more information. "What things are you talking   
about, exactly?"  
  
"Would you like me to refresh your memory?" He kissed her hard on the   
mouth, he was a pretty good kisser too.  
  
Michiru/Setsuna flipped the pages on the desk calendar. "Oh look, my   
entire afternoon is free!"  
**********  
  
"Haruka-san?" The little red-haired girl purred at the blonde. "Are you   
avoiding me?"  
  
"I'm trying to!" Hotaru/Haruka answered while backing away from the   
flirting fiend. "But you're not making it easy." She had managed to back   
herself into a corner of the lunchroom.  
  
The girl took another step towards her prey. "I want you Haruka-san."  
  
"To do what?" Hotaru/Haruka asked as she stumbled into the wall.  
  
Nikki pressed her advantage; she stood on her toes and kissed the blonde   
on the lips.  
  
"OHHHH...YUCK!" Hotaru wiped the offensive spittle from her Papa's mouth.   
"What did you do that for?" She made several sour faces as she pushed   
Nikki out of her way. "You're gross!" She ran for the nearest bathroom.  
**********  
  
Science class was proving to be too much for Setsuna/Hotaru. She sat   
doubled over with laughter. The other students stared at her in   
disbelief, Hotaru was getting herself into plenty of trouble.  
  
"Tomoe-san!" The enraged teacher snapped at her student. "Perhaps you   
would like to share what you find so amusing with the rest of the class!"  
  
"If you insist," Setsuna/Hotaru wiped her eyes and continued, "your   
theory that Pluto is merely a moon circling a much larger planet is   
completely absurd! Just where did you find your supporting data?"  
  
There was a collective gasp from the rest of the room.  
  
"The gravitational fields in the outer system..." The teacher started,   
she was dismissed by a wave of Hotaru's hand.  
  
"Not that sorry bit of drivel again! Gravitational fields can be caused  
by other phenomena than planets..." At this point she actually got out   
of her chair and started to draw diagrams on the black board. "let's   
talk about black holes..."  
  
"Tomoe-san!" The teacher screeched. "Office!"  
**********  
  
Michiru/Setsuna buttoned the front of her blouse and smoothed her skirt.   
"It's getting a little too hot in here." She said to her visitor.  
  
The man pulled her back into his lap. "Then where and when?" His shirt   
had been tossed on the floor. Michiru glanced at the bulge in his pants,   
Setsuna was one lucky lady! It seemed a shame to send him away in his   
present state, but she just couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Setsuna and   
Haruka would skin her alive!  
  
"I'll call you in a few days." She ran her hands over his handsome face.  
  
"A few days?" He pulled on his shirt. "I'll be counting the hours."  
**********  
  
Hotaru/Haruka rubbed some more soap on her mouth and scrubbed hard.  
  
Haruka/Michiru leaned against the bathroom wall. "She kissed you?"  
  
"Uh huh." She wiped her mouth off. "Why would she do something like   
that? It was disgusting!"  
  
Her Papa chuckled in her Mama's soft voice. "Was it that bad?"  
  
"Michiru-mama wouldn't think it was funny!" Hotaru/Haruka snapped.  
  
The laughter stopped. "Ah, Hotaru...there's no reason we have to mention   
this to your Michiru-mama."  
**********  
  
Setsuna/Hotaru sat inside the principal's office, she was being scolded.  
  
"I don't understand your behavior Tomoe-san," The portly older man said   
as he paced back and forth in front of the little girl. "you have the   
most excellent school record. You've never given any of your teachers   
the least amount of trouble. Are you perhaps not feeling well?"  
  
"Well, I haven't been myself lately." Now there was an understatement.  
  
He smiled that toothy smile of his. "That must be it, why don't you lie   
down in the nurse's office for a while?"  
**********  
  
Michiru/Setsuna was glad to get home; the others had been home for hours  
now. She reached down and pulled off her shoes.  
  
"Michiru-mama!" She heard Haruka's voice call, the tall blonde came   
racing toward her at full speed.  
  
"No...no Hotaru!" She shouted as Haruka's frame slammed into her   
knocking both of them to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hotaru/Haruka pulled her Mama from the floor. "I forgot."  
  
"That's alright darling, I understand." Michiru/Setsuna said as she gave   
Hotaru a hug.  
  
"Guess what?" Hotaru/Haruka's eyes were dancing with glee. "Haruka-papa   
got into a fight today!"  
  
"With my body?" Setsuna's eyes popped out of her head. "Did she get  
hurt?"  
  
Her daughter nodded. "Your hand is all black and blue."  
  
"Wonderful." She said with a heavy sigh. "Where is your Haruka-papa?"  
  
"In the kitchen, she was putting ice on your hand to take the swelling   
down."  
**********  
  
Setsuna/Hotaru stood shaking her head. "You have no self control."  
She wrapped some ice in a cloth then placed it gently on her friends   
injured hand.  
  
."It wasn't my fault!" Haruka/Michiru insisted.   
  
"The who's fault was it?" Michiru/Setsuna asked as she entered the room.  
"Let me see my hand." Haruka held Michiru's hand out to her. "Oh Haruka  
...look at my poor knuckles! Have you forgotten that I have a painting   
class tomorrow night?"  
  
Haruka looked up at her with big blue sad eyes. "It really isn't my   
fault Michiru. You see, Nikki-san kissed Hotaru and her boyfriend   
saw it..."  
  
"What?" Setsuna's eyes flew open. "Nikki-san kissed you?"  
  
"No, she kissed Hotaru. Anyway, her boyfriend saw her and he confronted   
Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru/Haruka nodded. "He tried to punch me, but Haruka-papa decked   
him!" She said proudly.  
  
"You wouldn't want Hotaru to get hurt would you?" Haruka asked her   
partner.  
  
"Go to your room Hotaru." Michiru/Setsuna ordered her child.  
  
"Aww, why do I always have to leave when things start to get good?"   
The blonde whined at her Mama.  
  
"You heard your Mama." Haruka/Michiru added.  
  
"This isn't fair!" Hotaru/Haruka complained as she left the room.  
  
When Michiru was sure that Hotaru was gone she turned to her girlfriend.  
"Don't think you're fooling me Haruka, you did that so you could get   
out of painting class!"  
  
"I did not!" Haruka snapped back.  
  
"Good, then you're going." Michiru/Setsuna smiled. "You're not going to   
ruin my perfect attendance record simply because you can't control   
yourself."  
  
"I can't paint like this!" Haruka/Michiru exclaimed.  
  
"You can't paint at all!" Michiru/Setsuna said. "This just gives you a   
good excuse not to."  
  
Haruka opened her mouth to object but thought better of it.   
  
Michiru/Setsuna turned her attention to the time guardian.  
  
"I met your friend at work today Setsuna." She smiled smugly.  
  
"My friend?" Setsuna/Hotaru asked.  
  
"You know, Tuesday night."  
  
Hotaru's mouth dropped. "He's supposed to be out of town!"  
  
"He came back because he missed you." Michiru/Setsuna informed her.   
"He's very handsome."  
  
"Who is?" Haruka/Michiru asked.  
  
"What happened?" Setsuna asked her friend.  
  
"Oh, not as much as if you would have been there, I'm sure."   
Hotaru's little face blushed.   
  
"What?" Haruka didn't like being ignored. "Why are you blushing? Who's   
handsome?" She glared at Michiru/Setsuna. "Were you messing around with   
some man at work today?"  
  
"No!" Michiru stared hard at Haruka/Michiru with Setsuna's dark garnet   
eyes. "How could I mess around with anyone when I'm not me and you are?"  
  
Michiru's eyes flew open; Haruka had to think about that question for a   
moment. "You...wait..." Haruka sat totally confused.  
  
"What happened Michiru?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Nothing." She sat next to her body and gently pulled the ice pack from   
her hand. "I told him you would call him in a few days."  
  
"Good." Setsuna/Hotaru sighed.  
  
Haruka scowled. "How handsome?"  
  
"Not as handsome as you my darling." Michiru/Setsuna kissed   
Haruka/Michiru on the cheek. The two sat gazing into their respective   
pairs of eyes.  
  
"Oh no!" Setsuna/Hotaru knew that look all too well. "Michiru, you are   
NOT going to do that with MY body. What you two do with your own bodies   
is up to you, but MY body is sleeping in MY room tonight...alone!"  
  
"But Setsuna..." Michiru started.  
  
Haruka squeezed her hand. "Don't worry Michiru," Haruka leered at her   
partner. "I'll keep your body happy."  
  
Setsuna/Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're disgusting!"  
**********  
  
Michiru sat at Setsuna's computer the next day going over the data. It   
seemed that time guardian's calculations had been off just a bit. The  
planets would be out of alignment that night, not in the next few days.   
Michiru/Setsuna breathed a sign of relief, the sooner things got back to   
normal the better.  
**********  
  
Haruka/Michiru packed up the girl's art supplies, she muttered to herself   
as she loaded the things into her car. "What a waste of time, sitting in   
on an art class when I can't even sketch."  
  
"Haruka-papa!" The girl charged out to the car. "Can I go with you? Its   
boring staying at home."  
  
"I suppose so."   
  
The blonde smiled and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. "This   
is going to be fun!"  
  
Haruka wished she could share in Hotaru's enthusiasm, but art class was   
not her idea of fun.  
**********  
  
"Are you sure Michiru?" Setsuna/Hotaru was on the phone with the other   
senshi. "Tonight?"  
  
"That's what all the figures indicate."   
  
"Oh thank goodness." Setsuna smiled. "We should all be together when it   
happens. Haruka and Hotaru went to your art class. Meet me here and   
we'll join them."  
**********  
  
Haruka/Michiru had dropped off Hotaru/Haruka at Crown, playing video   
gameswould keep her occupied. The art classes were just down the   
street, she could walk there if she got bored.  
  
Haruka sat in Michiru's seat at the class; she pulled the sketchbook   
from the art case and set it on the easel. She could at least look   
like she was doing something.   
  
"Kaoih-san, what happened to your hand?" The instructor asked.  
  
"Just a little accident." Haruka replied as she stared at the man,   
she didn't like this guy one bit.  
  
"You could have skipped tonight, I would not have counted it against   
you." He smiled at her. "Still, it's nice to see such dedication."  
  
"Thank you." Haruka/Michiru nearly choked on the words, but Michiru   
was always polite.  
  
He nodded to her and went to the front of the class. "May I have your   
attention?" He asked the students.  
  
'This is going to be a huge waist of time.' Haruka thought. 'I could be   
home working on my car.'  
  
"Tonight we will be sketching nudes." He opened the door to the   
classroom, a very attractive young woman wearing only a robe walked in.   
Haruka/Michiru smiled, it seemed art class was going to be fun after all.  
**********  
  
Michiru/Setsuna and Setsuna/Hotaru were walking past Crown on their way   
to the class when Hotaru/Haruka caught sight of them. She ran out to   
join them.  
  
"Hey!" The blonde waved down her parents.  
  
"Where's you Haruka-papa?" Michiru asked.  
  
"At the art class, is that where you're going?"  
  
"Yes it is." Setsuna/Hotaru replied.  
  
A group of kids from Hotaru's class were on their way to Crown when they   
saw the girl. "Hotaru-chan!" One little boy called out. "Come play with   
us?"  
  
Haruka's eyes widened. "Oh..." She stopped as she realized she was still   
in the wrong body.  
  
"Ah...sure!" Setsuna called back. "Is that what you want me to do Hotaru?"  
  
The blonde nodded. "I wish I was going." She added sadly.  
**********  
  
Haruka/Michiru sat smiling during the entire class, this was certainly   
better than changing the oil on her car. So what if she couldn't sketch;   
she already had the girl's body committed to memory.  
  
"Well class, time to finish up." The teacher announced.   
  
The students packed up their belongings and headed for the door.   
Haruka/Michiru followed suit. To her obvious delight, the model walked   
over to her.   
  
"Kaioh-san?" The girl asked shyly.  
  
"Yes." Haruka answered trying not to leer at the girl.  
  
"I've seen your work, your nudes are very good." She added.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But I noticed you weren't sketching tonight."  
  
Haruka held Michiru's injured hand. "No, I'm afraid I couldn't."  
  
"Oh." The girl said, she sounded very disappointed. "I've always wanted   
to pose nude for you."  
  
"Really!" Haruka cleared her throat and continued a bit more conservatively.   
"Really, well perhaps you could come by this weekend? ere..." Haruka   
scribbled her home address on a piece of paper and handed it to the girl.  
  
The girl smiled broadly. "Thank you! I'll be there!" She walked happily   
from the room.   
  
Haruka looked her up and down as she left. "No, thank you." She whispered.  
  
"Kaioh-san." The instructor stood over her. "I'm glad you stayed behind."  
  
She had? Haruka/Michiru looked around the room, she was the only one   
there. "Ah...I was just packing..."  
  
He reached out and took Michiru's good hand. "You have a wonderful   
talent." He stared at her like a hungry wolf regarding a sheep.  
  
"Thank you." Haruka tried to pull the hand back, but he wasn't letting   
go.   
  
"I know why you took this class." He said pulling her closer to him.  
  
"You do?" Haruka/Michiru was still trying to get her hand back.  
  
He nodded. "I too have felt the attraction between us."  
  
"WHAT?"  
**********  
  
Hotaru and Michiru had arrived at the art class.   
  
"It looks like it's over." Michiru/Setsuna commented as the other   
students left. "She must still be inside. Oh, I hope she's not causing   
trouble with the instructor."  
**********  
  
"You want me don't you?" The instructor asked as he pulled the struggling   
young woman tighter.  
  
"Believe me, you are mistaken." Haruka/Michiru tried to pry herself loose.   
Haruka felt dizzy and light headed for a moment. She closed her eyes   
briefly, when she opened them she was in the waiting room outside the   
class.  
**********  
  
"What?" Setsuna was on the floor next to Haruka, the blonde helped her to   
her feet.  
  
"Setsuna?" Haruka asked, happy to hear her own voice again.  
  
"Yes." Setsuna smiled up at her friend. "It seems we're back to normal.   
Where's Michiru?"  
  
Haruka's eyes widened. "Michiru!" The blonde barged into the art room   
just in time to see the instructor try to kiss her girlfriend! "You!"   
Haruka grabbed him and gave him a good sock in the jaw, he hit the floor   
like a bag of bricks. "You keep your hands off her!" Haruka held Michiru   
in her arms. "Are you alright?" She asked her softly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Michiru looked up at her. "You were right, he couldn't   
be trusted, I should have listened to you."  
**********  
  
Things were back to normal for the Outer Senshi. The weekend came, the   
birds where singing, the sky was a brilliant blue and the girls thought   
it would be a swell day for a picnic.   
  
Michiru had packed a wonderful lunch, Haruka had picked up a nice bottle  
of wine, Setsuna grabbed a book and Hotaru was just her cute adorable   
self. They headed for the front door when the door bell rang.  
  
Michiru opened the door. "Yes?" Outside stood a very attractive young   
woman.  
  
"Kaioh-san, I'm here to pose for you." She said sweetly.  
  
"Pose?" Michiru asked confused.  
  
"Ah...I think I left something in the kitchen." Haruka blurted out as   
she fled.  
  
"Yes, don't you remember? That day in class when I posed nude? You said   
you couldn't sketch because of your hand, and you asked me to pose nude   
for you at home."  
  
Michiru's mouth dropped. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" She asked   
politely as she headed for the kitchen planning Haruka's death along   
the way.  
  
"Did I come at the wrong time?" The girl asked Setsuna.  
  
They heard the sound of glass being broken in the kitchen.  
  
"No, I'd say your timing is just right." Setsuna smiled as another   
crash echoed down the hall. She smiled at the young woman. "My daughter   
and I are going on a picnic, would you care to join us?"  
********************************************************  
  



End file.
